Next In Line
by tn65loverinuy620jd
Summary: The great king Inu no Taisho will soon step down. But which of his sons will take the throne? They can only become king after they take a mate. Will the new slave girl Kagome fall in love with Sesshomaru or InuYasha? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:** This story is being written as a birthday request. And I must say this may not be a pairing I care for, but I do like this story. I was going to make this a one-shot but the more I wrote the ideas came to my head. So I guess this will be one great big b-day gift that will last a little longer then planned. But I hope you enjoy it (arashi wolf princess)! You have a great friend and if you are wondering who. You'll have to read to find out! So HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

Chapter 1

In the great kingdom of Inu no Taisho, the people lived in peace. Their king might be a great dog demon, but he was very honorable. But like every king even he would need to step down. King Taisho had two sons, his first son Sesshomaru was from his first mate and Queen. Queen Yuzuki, who was killed by an enemy with a powerful monk. Queen Yuzuki was a full dog demon like the king. Then years later after his first mates death, he fell in love with a slave girl Named Izayoi. Yes the full-blooded demon king mated a human girl, who gave him his second son InuYasha. Which made InuYasha a hanyou, and hated by his older brother.

King Taisho loved both his sons as if they were equal in demon nature. But Sesshomaru did not agree with his father on this. And so when Queen Izayoi died of old age. InuYasha was only six years old by human years. Leaving him with no mother figure to love him. So InuYasha grew up hating everyone. InuYasha never stepped outside of the palace. He knew he was different and chose to stay to himself. Never leaving his room except for meals.

Sesshomaru however, stayed close to his father learning how to fight with a sword. Plus he traveled with his father to different kingdoms to make peace or buy slaves.

And to make matters worse, king Taisho was now worried for other reasons. A new enemy had appeared out of nowhere. Which also meant a new war, and if the king would fall who would rule the kingdom? One of his sons would have to mate by demon customs first. No demon could be king without taking a Queen.

The great king was also growing tired of his second sons behavior. But decided if InuYasha didn't want to rule so be it! But Sesshomaru would still need a mate before he could be king. And even though he traveled with his father. Sesshomaru would not even look at the oposite sex.

A knock came to the king's door at that moment. Standing the king shook his mind clear of all his past thoughts of his sons. Opening his royal study door, he king saw two of his best guards along with six others. Bowing the first guard announced. "The new slaves have arrived my king."

The kingdom did have slaves but they were treated fair. The king would always smell each slave over just incase an enemy would've tried sending someone in. Plus he wanted to give his word that as slaves. They would be treated fair as long as they didn't step out of line.

Among the men one woman stood in the very back. She was in her teens the king knew that much. The king noticed she seemed badly beaten and sickly. Motioning her away from the rest of the slave men, the king then spoke. "Guard I want this woman treated at once. Let Lady Kikyo know that I want this girl's injuries treated as well as her sickness. When she is well she will be royal caretaker for my two sons." The guard bowed to the king then was on his way with the young woman.

Turning back to the second guard and the men standing in line the king spoke again. "As for the rest of you men, you will go with the other guard. You will all be given special work assignments, depending on you talents." The king then bowed to the guard and the men and left. The king was not one of many words and since he wanted to see how the girl was doing. Was on his way to Lady Kikyo's special room. The great king had his reasons for making the girl a servant to his two sons. He only hoped that at least one of his sons would take her as a mate.

Knocking on Kikyo's door, the king then entered. Kikyo had just finished bandaging the young woman's wounds. "How is she Lady Kikyo?" King Taisho asked, while walking towards the two ladies.

"Well my king, she has not spoken. So I have no idea as to how injured she really is. But from the looks of her wounds. I'd say she has been beaten more then once, and for along time too. Many of her scars are very old looking."

A growl escaped the great Taisho's lips. "Damn the fools that would do such stupid things to a beautiful young woman." The girl stated to shake at the kings angry voice.

"Easy my king, she scares easily." Kikyo said, as she took the girl in her arms. Seeing the young woman so battered and upset, the king decided to leave. Giving both woman a bow, the king then left.

Lady Kikyo gave a heavy sigh. "It's okay my child, he is a very good king. He will never hurt you, and I'm sure you will live out your life very happy here. So please just relax and could you tell me your name?" Put she never answered Kikyo. Giving a weak smile to the young woman, Kikyo then replied. "I understand, I too would most likely stay mute after such a life you have had."

Kikyo held the young woman . until she was calm, then Kikyo finished bathing, dressing, and feeding the young woman. But through it all she never spoke a single word. And even though Lady Kikyo knew that this was normal for someone who was abused, she was worried that the king would not Understand this though. Even the kind can get frustrated with such things. Plus she knew the king had order the new girl to be royal caretaker for his sons. This was another reason she feared for the girl. But Lady Kikyo decided to just wait. Maybe things would turn out okay in the end.

The king decided to let his sons know that a new slave would be tending to their needs. But he wouldn't let them know just yet that it would be a young woman. So stopping at his first son's door he knocked then entered. "You know father most wait for this Sesshomaru to say enter, before entering directly."

King Taisho chuckled at his sons words. "And most do not question the great Inu No Taisho either." Sesshomaru only "huh" at his father's words.

After place his sword back in it's sheath, Sesshomaru then approached his father. "You do realize this is my sword practicing time father. What is so important that you need to interrupt me?"

Crossing his arms King Taisho continued. "I have come to inform you, that you and your brother will have a royal caretaker looking after you both." a growl from Sesshomaru caused the king to stop for a brief moment. Giving his son a look that meant you will obey, the king then spoke. "You WILL honor this person." Giving his son a bow, the king left the room. Not giving his son a chance to speak.

"Damn you father! I don't need a caretaker." Sesshomaru growled out after his father left his room.

When the king came to his second son's room he cursed. 'Damn this boy needs to get out his room. I swear if he doesn't soon change his way of living, I'll do it for him.' King Taisho thought, as he entered the room never even knocking. "INUYASHA!" King Taisho yelled. Walking through his son's dark room, as he started to growl. "Answer me! Unless you want me to find you and put you in your place!"

"Keh, you put me in my place! Like that's going to happen." InuYasha said, walking up to his father.

"You know what son, someday you will have a rude awakening. All you ever do is stay in this god for saken room of yours." The king growl out. *sigh* "look I have arranged for one of the new slaves to be royal caretaker for you and your brother. So when I call you and your brother to my study. I EXPECT you to show up, other wise I will kick your ass out of this kingdom!"

Not giving his son time to counter his words, he left the room. Picking up a chair InuYasha throw it at the very door his father just left through. "Damn him, what does he know. I'm just an ungly hanyou, and I don't need no god damn caretaker!

king Taisho was shocked to find Lady Kikyo waiting for him in his study room. "My Lord if I may, could I have a quick word with you? It's about the young slave girl." Sitting down in his chair the king asked Kikyo to proceed. "So Lady Kikyo what have you found out about the girl?"

*Sigh* "It's just that she will not speak and is easily frightened. I fear she will not do well with your son's. We both know how your sons are, they're not very compassionate."

Giving a heavy sigh, king Taisho spoke. "Fine, what do think we should do?"

"I'm not sure my king, I fear her past life has left her mute." Understanding Kikyo's words the king nodded, then answered. "She will stay close to me for now, once she learns she is safe here. Maybe she will come around. But she will need a name."

Bowing to the king, Lady Kikyo then spoke. "I shall name her my king, until we learn her true name." Giving Kikyo a nod yes, she left the king to his work.

Lady Kikyo made her way to the young woman's new room. Thinking of how she could prepare the girl to meet the king's sons. When Kikyo entered the girl's room. She found the girl sitting on her futon. Her arms were wrapped around her legs, and her head rested on her knees. 'She looks so lost and broken.' Kikyo thought, as she walked up to the young woman. Stopping in front of her Lady Kikyo asked. "Do you mind if I sit down next to you?"

The young woman just shrugged her shoulders. Placing a hand on the young girl's shoulder, Kikyo continued. "Would it be alright if I gave you a name?"

The girl didn't respond at first, but then spoke in a very quiet voice. "I-I...h-have a n-name." This totally caught Kikyo by surprise.

"I see, well what is your name child?"

Giving a heavy sigh, the girl said. "It's K-Kag...ome.." A tear fell down her cheek as she said her own name.

Taking Kagome in her arms, Kikyo comforted her. "There, there child. It's okay, and you have a very pretty name my child. But why are you crying?"

After a few sniffs, Kagome answered her. "I'm crying because, every time I was sold to someone new it was always the same thing. First the man who bought me would r-r-rape me. And as he forced himself on me he would call out my name, over and over again." More tears fell, as Kagome explained her life of rape and abuse.

Kikyo continued to hold and comfort Kagome as she cried. "It's okay my child, you are safe now. The king will not allow such behavior here. And he wishes you to stay close to him. Until you feel safe here."

Kagome thought for a minute, then spoke. "I would like to stay here, in my room for a few more days. If that's alright with him."

Kikyo nodded that she understood, then left to get some tea for her and Kagome. That evening Kikyo told king Taisho everything about Kagome's life of slavery and abuse. Needless to say, he was not pleased to hear that any young woman would be treated in such a way. "Damn fools!" The king cursed. "Kagome may stay to herself for a week, but no longer. I fear depression will set in. If it has not already."

Bowing to the king, Kikyo agreed. Then went back to Kagome, as much as Kikyo knew the king was only looking out for Kagome's mental health. She also knew and feared that the king's two sons would probably be more then Kagome could handle. But Kikyo would prepare her as best she could.

So Kikyo spent the next week doing just that. Kikyo told Kagome, about Lord Sesshomaru and his half brother InuYasha. Kagome didn't really know what to think. Soon she would be caretaker to the king's sons. She feared her past life of rape and beatings would return. Shaking her head of those terrible thoughts. She remember Kikyo's words from the king. That she was safe here, so why would she even think about such things?

**A/N: So if you are wondering who asked me to do this story for you it was. vampygurl402. And I'm glad because this story will help me be a better writer. By stepping out of my comfort zone. And don't worry this story is far from over. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who fav. and followed this story. I never dreamed I would get some many interests in this story. And sorry for the wait. I will try to update this story at least once a month. But I will never go beyond 2 months. It's not fair to you readers. And now hope you all enjoy the next chapter. **

Chapter 2

After two weeks Lady Kikyo and King Taisho decided it was time for Kagome to meet his sons. The king sent a guard to each of his sons rooms. Telling them that at noon, they were to meet in the king's study room. It was an hour before noon when Lady Kikyo went to Kagome's room. In her hands she carried a lovely dress. Giving the door a knock before she entered and letting Kagome know it was just her, she then entered.

Kagome stood looking out her balcony window. Kikyo knew the young woman was scared, so Lady Kikyo tried to be positive. "Come my dear, let's get you ready for the meeting." Kikyo said, holding up the dress for Kagome.

When Kagome turned and look at the dress, her eyes grew wide. "Kikyo, I-I can't wear that. I don't deserve to wear anything that beautiful." Kagome said in complete disbelief.

"Yes you do my dear. Now come, it's time to get ready. The king doesn't want us to be late."

Laying the dress on the futon, Kikyo then helped Kagome get bathed and her hair washed and put up. Kagome was nervous and Kikyo could tell. "There's no need to be nervous child. The king's sons will like you. After all King Taisho will not let them miss treat you." After her bath Kikyo brushed out her hair and prepared her to put on the dress. "There we are my dear all clean and dressed now let's fix your hair." Kikyo took her time making sure Kagome looked her best.

And when Kikyo was done she left Kagome see herself in the mirror. "Oh my! Kagome said, when she finally saw herself in the mirror. The dress was a beautiful, light pink satin dress, a pair of matching shoes sticking out underneath it. Long, laced sleeves were covering the pale skin of her arms, ending right at her wrist, a golden wrap hugging the ends. Patterns were embroideries in silk thread all over her dress, making it come alive around her. The dress puffed at her shoulders, the silk shining in the light of the room. Since the dress was fitted to her size, it hugged her slim waist just right. Her neck was framed perfectly by the golden collar just above her chest, surrounding her pearl white skin in a perfect square. A pink, pearl necklace surrounded her neck with a matching pair of earrings shining in-between her dark, raven hair. Diamond jewelry hang loosely around her waist, continuing in a single line down by her feet. Her hair was fixed with the sides up and a few curls here and there.

"You look like a princess already my dear." Kikyo said, in a quiet voice. While placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"I-I'm no princess. Not me Lady Kikyo, I'm just a piece of meat that's all." Kagome's voice got quiet then as she lowered her head. But she did in a small way feel pretty in that dress.

King Taisho set in his study. His mind was on the news he received earlier that morning. It seemed the enemy was starting to make It's move. One of the guards had informed him that a nearby village and all who lived there were killed. And it was a village that both humans and demons inhabited. His study door opened catching him off guard. He reached for his sword's hilt. But soon he knew the smell of his guests.

"Ah Lady Kikyo and..." The King was lost for words at the sight of Kagome. After a week of being well fed and cared for. Kagome looked like a totally new woman. "My but who is this lovely woman you have with you Lady Kikyo?"

Kikyo smiled and Kagome slightly blushed. "My King you know very well this is Lady Kagome." Kikyo said, motioning Kagome closer to the King.

Kagome kept her eyes on the floor not looking at the King. "My dear Kagome, you don't need to be shy. Please you are very much apart of this family now. King Taisho said, getting up from his seat and walking towards Kagome. Placing a clawed hand on each of her shoulders, King Taisho spoke. "My dear Kagome, no longer will you be tortured or hurt in anyway. You are a daughter to me in my eyes."

Kagome could feel her cheeks start to heat up as she blushed. But she nodded with a smile. "Thank you my King." Kagome quietly said, as she bowed.

"My dear Kagome you are most welcome. Now are you ready to meet my two sons?"

Standing up straight and her shoulders squared she answered. "Yes my King, and I will do my best to make you proud."

Giving her a smile and her shoulders a small squeeze, the King gave her a nod. "I'm sure you will my dear."

Lady Kikyo stepped forward and bowed. "My King if I may we must get into place. Your sons will be here soon."

King Tashio bowed to Kagome as Lady Kikyo took Kagome by her arm and lead her to their place. Lady Kikyo stood on one side of the King and Kagome on the other. And waited for the King's sons to arrive.

It was Sesshomaru who arrived first, his normal cold emotions showed as he entered the King's study. "Father, is this the reason you called me here? Just to see you have chosen yet another human mate." The King held his tongue at Sesshomaru's words.

InuYasha arrived next. His additude the same as always. "Okay I'm here! Now where the hell is this new damn caretaker?!"

King Tashio glared at his son for his rude mouth. A deep growl was heard before the King spoke. "INUYASHA! You of all need to be more respectful. Maybe this young woman here will be the one to make you see that." Placing an arm around Kagome King Taisho moved her out in front of him. "This is your new caretaker boys. Now before the pair of you start whining about this. I want you to think about how much either of you have been around the opposite sex. Now Kagome will be your new caretaker and I want her to be treated fairly."

"This is ridiculous father. I don't need such a thing as a caretaker. And I surely don't need to be around the opposite sex. Like this female could make a difference in my life."

Turning to his son the King answered. "I have no idea what will happen in this next battle my sons. I'm getting old and soon will need to step down. If this kingdom does not have a future King in line to take my place. The kingdom is done! Human laws are different compared to demon laws. You both know this my sons. If one of you does not have a soon to be mate, you can not take my place as king. You both need to learn what its like to be around a woman. It does not matter if she is a human or demon they both deserve to be treated the same."

The king noticed his second son InuYasha just staring at Kagome. The king knew that look. "InuYasha, would you like to say something on this matter as well?" King Taisho asked.

"Keh, this is stupid! I don't need some damn woman taking care of me." InuYasha said, his voice almost a growl as he spoke. Then he turned away with his arms crossed.

"I see. Well then if you boys don't mind. I have other matters to tend to. And Kagome, do you have anything you would like to say on this matter?" The King asked, looking at Kagome. He could tell the young woman standing next to him wasn't going to answer his question. But he gave her a chance to speak and an encouraging smile. "Very well my dear."

Sesshomaru finding the meeting with his father about having a caretaker ridiculous decided to leave. InuYasha however stayed. This woman was so...beautiful to him. She almost seemed to glow in his eyes. But he wouldn't show his interest for her to anyone.

The king decided to leave this matter for the time being he had other important business to tend to. The up in coming war was fast approaching. "Well since my first son is gone. Does my second son care to stay and show this young woman around? She needs to start her duties somewhere." King Taisho could tell Kagome was a bit shaken, but she seemed to feel safe.

"Keh, what is there to tell? All she needs to do is my laundry. But if she wants I guess I can show the wench around the castle." InuYasha said, as he started to leave.

"Very well my son. Show her around and let her know some things about you as well." Giving a bow to each of them the king dismissed the group.

**A/N: I want to thank Meisae for helping me describe Kagome's dress. Her and I work on a story together called Please Remember! Plus she has a few stories of her own you should check them out. **


End file.
